


Designated Lackey

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn’t what Hunter had in mind when he agreed to take his ‘little brother’ Trick or Treating, but that’s what happens when your boyfriend is Dustin and you let him take over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Designated Lackey

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Power Rangers. It’s not my toy box, I’m merely playing. I also don’t own anything to do with Batman.  
> A/N: Charlie is from ‘Good Will Hunter’ and Clara is the sister Dustin mentions but is never shown. Also there are handcuffs and costumes. This was written for Halloween 2008 and the pr_au100 prompt: Sidekick.

Hunter rounded the corner and froze. A part of him wanted to turn and go back the way he’d come. Why he’d agreed to take Charlie trick or treating was beyond him? Why he had also agreed to meet Dustin and his sister and all of them go together he….well he knew the reason why, his boyfriend had suggested it. Now though, he was regretting his agreement. He’d just screwed up and he had to wonder how pissed at him Dustin was, probably not too upset because Dustin was far more even tempered than he was, but…

He should have known better when Dustin had asked for Charlie’s phone number so he could arrange times with his mom. Dustin had always taken Clara trick or treating and he’d insisted he knew what he was doing. Hunter should’ve known better when Dustin had asked him what he was planning to wear. Originally he was going to go in his regular clothes, but the exasperated look on Dustin’s face had made him waiver and insist that the only thing Dustin would get him in was his motocross gear.

There they stood; Charlie as Batman, Clara as Batgirl, Dustin as Robin and he was dressed as no one. He was way underdressed.

He suddenly felt like the world’s biggest jerk, which was almost funny since it was obvious that he was dating the world’s biggest dork.

“Ah, hey guys,” he greeted.

“Hi,” Clara greeted with a mischievous smile.

Charlie was regarding him too, “You could have been an actual villain.”

“I’m the villain?” Hunter questioned.

“Yep, Dude. You are,” Dustin informed him, the edging towards play, but not quite managing it let Hunter know that yes, Dustin was pissed.

Internally Hunter swore.

“Well you can’t be the good guy,” Clara reasoned, “I mean what would we call you? Motoboy? Bikerman?”

She stopped to roll her eyes and give him a glare. Great, if it was too the point that Clara was upset with him than he’d not only pissed off Dustin, but hurt him too.

“You get to be a lackey,” Dustin informed him dryly.

“You know,” Hunter said to try and lighten the situation, “I think maybe you’ve been spending too much time around Cam.”

Dustin blinked at him confused, “Huh, Dude?”

Hunter couldn’t help the fond smile that spread his face. He blinked confused as Dustin dangled handcuffs in front of him. Clara snagged them with a grin. He was on the verge of protesting when he caught the ear-to-ear grin on Charlie’s face. Hunter gave Dustin an annoyed look, “Lackey?”

Dustin shrugged, “I was all for making you a real bad guy, but you didn’t want to talk costumes so yeah, lackey. Dude, just go with it, at least you’re important enough to be caught by Batman and company.”

Hunter eyes the handcuffs, wishing for a moment that Dustin had purchased them for far more pleasurable reasons. Resisting would only fuel Dustin’s annoyance and giving in would likely help to extinguish it. Hunter put his hands behind his back as he warned, “Not too tight.”

The handcuffs locked into place.

Dustin smiled brightly. Hunter almost let out a breath of relief, but froze when Dustin laughed, “Did I mention I can’t find the key?”

“What?”

Clara started giggling before she dangled the key in front of him, “That’s because you gave it to me.”

He was so very screwed, Hunter decided. Clara might have been a kid, but she was protective of her older brother. Normally Hunter saw this as a good thing, but now that he was in hot water he wasn’t quite so sure.

“Oh yeah, I didn’t want it to get lost,” Dustin nodded with an indulgent smile.

“Come on,” Charlie begged, “I want to get tons of candy.”

They set off, Charlie or Clara careful to have one of them with a small hand on those handcuffs at all times. It would have been almost cute if it hadn’t been so embarrassing. Hunter hadn’t been trick or treating since he was ten and had declared himself too old. Blake had quit that year too. That had never been his intension, but a part of him had always been in a rush to grow up, to be able to avenge his parents and Blake has always followed closely at his side. He had to wonder, as he watched the two children beg their way with an uttered ‘Trick or Treat’ to candy if hadn’t somehow cheated not only himself, but his younger brother. At least he’d kept comic books and brightly colored spandex wearing heroes in their lives.

“And who are you supposed to be?” one older lady asked after she’d finished fusing over the other three’s costumes.

“A lackey,” Charlie answered for him, “We’re protecting him from The Riddler because the police got him to talk. That why he has to stay with us.”

“We’re protecting him from retaliation,” Clara put in.

“And from getting away,” Dustin concluded, “We can’t let this one get away.”

The old woman eyed him, then winked, “My you’ve got a spirited bunch haven’t you? How’d you mange it?”

“Good luck,” he answered. His answered earned him a small smile from Dustin and a candy bar for later. That was the highlight of the three hours spent trolling from home to home. There were a few other adults dressed up, but those were mostly the ones passing out the candy, not the one doing the door to door. Also as far as Hunter could tell they were the only themed group. This seemed to get the kids a little extra candy shoved at them though, especially when they hit up the comic book geeks.

Finally they were finished and the kids returned home.

Hunter sighed in relief as Dustin undid the handcuffs as they stood outside his boyfriend’s apartment building, “I’m just glad I don’t have to sort through all that loot.”

“That’s what parents are for,” Dustin shrugged.

“Want me to walk you up?” Hunter asked hopefully. Dustin in that Robin costume had been distracting him all night.

Dustin’s face clouded over.

Still upset, Hunter concluded with a frown. He pulled Dustin in and asked, “Not even a kiss goodnight? Look, I was a jerk I admit that. I was stupid for not listening to you when you wanted me in a costume, but you have to give me a kiss.”

“Dude?” Dustin question clearly indicated that he didn’t think he had to.

“I let them handcuff me and parade me around town,” Hunter reminded, before he smirked, “Besides I always did sorta have this thing for Dick Grayson.”

He smiled as he felt Dustin relax, “You did?”

“Insane crush,” Hunter tempted as he caught Dustin’s bottom lip and moved in for an actual kiss when Dustin didn’t pull away. Dustin’s hand threaded into his hair, angled his head just that little bit into better kissing. Their tongues danced for a moment before Dustin pulled away.

“I might forgive you,” Dustin conceded.

“Yeah?” Hunter asked, “What do I have to do?”

“Come upstairs with me…”

Hunter smirked.

Dustin laughed then he pulled Hunter into another swift kiss before telling him, “And you have to wear the handcuffs again.”

Hunter wet his lips. Oh yeah, that sounded wonderful he decided before he attempted to barter, “And then I’m forgiven?”

Dustin’s grin was wicked, “Yeah.”

Unable to stop himself Hunter laughed, because he was willing to bet that those had been Dustin’s plans for the end of the night the whole time: him in handcuffs and who was he to not make his boyfriend happy?


End file.
